


Locket

by Jay_eagle



Series: Suppression [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_eagle/pseuds/Jay_eagle
Summary: A little extra titbit in the Suppression-verse, written in 15 minutes for a Fandot Creativity Night prompt, 'locket'.Occurs before the epilogue of the original story.





	

“What’s this?” Martin turned to Douglas, holding out the locket he’d never seen before.

 

Douglas looked up, distracted from making Skye giggle by playing ‘This Little Omega” with her toes. “Hmm?”

 

“It was by your side of the bed.” Martin joined Douglas on the sofa, planting a soft kiss on their toddler’s forehead as he did so.

 

“Pretty!” Skye reached out for the glinting chain, tangling chubby fingers in it.

 

“Did you look inside?” Douglas gently extracted the jewellery from Skye’s grasp, distracting her with her favourite stuffed aeroplane before she could begin to grizzle. He shuffled her onto Martin’s lap and Martin snuggled close to her, kissing her curls.

 

“No,” Martin replied. “But I hoped you wouldn’t mind me asking you about it.”

 

“Of course not!” Douglas hadn’t hidden it, after all. He’d placed it on his bedside table, intending to lock it securely away again, but Skye had fallen over – still unsteady on her newly-mastered legs – and he’d gone to comfort her, and forgotten. “It’s not a secret.”

 

Martin’s eyes were alight with curiosity. His free hand softly traced the bonding mark at the back of Douglas’ neck, and the three of them nestled closer, Skye yawning and drifting towards sleep. “Well?” Martin asked.

 

“Her first haircut,” Douglas said. “I took her.”

 

“She looks lovely.” Martin had approved the instant Douglas had walked Skye back through the door. “Oh!” The realisation was apparent in his voice. “You kept a lock of her hair in the locket.”

 

“Yes.” Douglas smiled, leaning into Martin’s touch.

 

“Can I see?”

 

Douglas hesitated. “Before you do…” A flicker of nerves in his belly made him pause.

 

“Mm?” Martin’s caress hadn’t faltered.

 

“It’s not just Skye’s hair.”

 

Martin looked confused for just a moment, but then his expression cleared. “Of course,” he said.

 

“You still… want to see?”

 

“Douglas.” Martin’s hand stopped stroking, but the loving, unfaltering grip he replaced it with was even more welcome; Douglas felt his insides thaw, the nerves melting away at the adoring touch. He arched his neck without thinking about it, and slowly, carefully opened the locket.

 

Three small curls, nested one inside the other. Skye’s auburn, of course, but next to two clearly different brown strands – one a light hazel, the other a dark chocolate so similar to Douglas’ hair colour it could have come from his own head. Douglas was still, but his eyes flicked to Martin’s, taking in his reaction.

 

Martin breathed out very lightly, infinitely cautious not to blow the hair away. “It’s perfect,” he said, and squeezed Douglas’ neck, a soft finger tickling him again. “She should be with her sisters.”

 

Douglas smiled, and closed the locket. “Thank you,” he said, lying his head on Martin’s shoulder, and gazing down at his newest, equally loved daughter, remembering holding Emily and Verity in just the way Martin was hugging Skye. “I thought so too.”


End file.
